Black Mage Returns
by xJake
Summary: Maple World's finest heroes fight against the Black Mage and his forces inside the Temple Of Time to prevent the death of the Goddess of Time. They were about to succeed in eliminating him once and for all. That was until he casted them into another world
1. Prologue

Prologue for my new story. It's intended to be a cross over between Maple Story and Fairy Tail.

And the chapter where the characters cross over comes later (or soon).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fairy Tail Anime/Manga! Nor do I own the characters from Maple Story and they belong to Nexon!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Just as Maple World was thought to be at peace once more, a great evil awakens to terrorize it once more. The Black Wings have succeeded in resurrecting their Dark Lord, the Black Mage. This evil being was once a ruler who forcefully darkened all corners of Maple World.

"_**I am released! At long last, my hundreds of years of slumber have come to an end," **_his voice echoed with the brim of darkness, and a fear-striking tone in his voice. His long-dark-hooded-silken cloak, with golden flames embroidered along the rims, covered his body as he stood afloat over the altar, with his eyes as red as the blood stained moons of the apocalypse. His face remained darkened by the cloth, and his dark-cold fingers on both hands were dressed in jeweled-gold rings of sapphire, and ruby, and turquois stones in the small pedestals.

"**We have awakened you, master! I, Eleanor, and your followers who have remained loyal to you over the past few centuries, have organized this ritual! Welcome back…Black Mage," **the evil witch had replied in a dark chuckle. She was dressed in a purple robe of silky cloth which had resembled, and mirrored that of the Black Mage's. She carried with her, a staff which allowed her to fly the skies in the midst of day and night.

The Black Mage himself was pleased that he still had servants who stuck with their undying loyalty to him. They all chanted as he announced his return, and that he will reclaim Maple World.

"**Black Mage! Black Mage! Black Mage," **is what they had chanted through the deepest depths of the mines on the island of Edelstein as they heard his voice echo with anger and vengefulness.

* * *

><p>The Black Mage's thirst for power started back when he was a simple alchemist, in Magatia. His goal as said alchemist was to attain immortality, and learn the secrets of the forbidden arts of magic: Black Magic. This research tainted his soul, and only furthered his lust for such power. The Black Mage himself had exceeded his own expectations in attaining immortality, and unlocking the secrets to using the forbidden magic.<p>

As it stands, in order for Maple World to attain peace again, the Black Mage must be destroyed. Now we meet our new and old heroes, centuries later, in an epic last stand against the dark lord. Pray they succeed the ordeal for it is dire.

Can our heroes succeed? Or will the Black Mage curse them as he once did before?

* * *

><p>This was just the prologue and hoped you enjoyed.<p>

I will update soon, so please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1 Battle at the Time Temple

Ok here is chapter 1! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names from the Fairy Tail Anime/Manga! Nor do I own any of the characters from Maple Story (they are owned and the rights to the characters of Maple Story belong to Nexon!)

Use of these characters are for entertainment purposes only!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Battle at the Time Temple**

Our heroes encountered the Black Mage in the Time Temple where he once ruled before. He attempted to permanently do away with the Goddess of Time himself. The Black Wings halted the heroes and fought them back.

"Evan! Give the Demon Slayer a little assistance! We need Mir for this," exclaimed one of the heroes to the young mage, who used to be the son of a pig farmer.

He wore a robe with red sleeves, and a white torso covering cloth which as well covered his back, and hung over the red cloth in those areas. He wore a purple headband with dragon's wings on the ends, and had light, brown hair.

Evan glanced back the other hero who addressed him, and enthusiastically smiled, "Sure thing, Aran! Mir, let's give our friend a hand!"

"Yes, master," answered the giant black dragon as he swept through the air and halted as he began to glow with a purple aura.

Evan raised his staff and called forth an attack as his body lit up with the same aura, "Dark Fog!"

A dark, chilly fog which poured from Mir's mouth surrounded the Black Wing soldiers that were closing in on the Demon Slayer, and blasted them into oblivion.

The Demon Slayer who stood short of breath gritted his teeth and glared at the boy. He exclaimed to the young Mage with a growl in his voice, "I don't need your help! I don't need any of your guys' help! This is my fight! MY REVENGE!"

He wore a tuxedo-like outfit, and wielded a sceptor in one hand, and equipped with his force shield on the other.

"Calm down Demon Slayer! We all know what he did! He's hurt us all! Evan was just trying to help you out! How can you attain justice if you're dead! Wake up," Exclaimed a hero holding two crossbows.

She was an elf-girl, who used to be the acclaimed Sovereign of the Elves. Her long, light-golden hair flowed with the wind's breeze. The elf wore a silken dress of white with some light armor on her shoulders and breast. She was as calm as the vast blue oceans that surrounded Victoria. Her name was Mercedes.

"I have name you know! And I don't need you telling me jack-crap," The Demon slayer continued to sulk.

His pale, greyish skin was cold, and his black wings ached with sorrow. His long purple hair stood stiff, and his purple eyes filled with sadness.

"Damian…mother…" his emotions soon turned back to rage and anger, but he had decided to unleash it with his partners in battle against the black mage.

"Come on Darian let us go fight the Black Mage together. We must help the Goddess," Aran explained as he comforted him.

He held his pole arm proudly as its pole extended from the ground to head level with the steel of the sharp, axe-head of the pole faced outward. He had short-white hair that stood up like a mountain's peak, and wearing his fur-pelts and armor, he was prepared for battle. He scowled at the gates to the corridors of the Goddess's Temple, as they were filled with evil once more.

They fought off the remaining Black Wing guards and made their way down the corridors, and confronted the Black Mage and his loyal minions just before they entered the throne room of the Goddess.

Mir flew next to his master, with a growl and soon a roar within his voice, and remained beside him protectively. "Master, remember that I am her to protect you! No matter what! I shall follow you even in death! Let this be our final stand! I too shall have my share of vengeance for my fellow Onyx Dragons! And my father…Afrien!"

Evan smiled and put his hand softly on Mir's rough-scaly skin. "This is not just about getting revenge, Mir. It's about achieving justice for those who were casted into oblivion before him! And those who were affected by his actions, such as Freud and Afrien themselves" he proclaimed.

"My proclamation stands: you will never again see the light of day! You'll no longer hurt anyone else! For my mom, and my brother! WHO YOU MURDERED COLD-HEARTEDLY," Darian said in an outcry.

"For my fellow Elves, I will restore them! I will bring the elves back to their former glory! Removing you from this world will be the ultimate step in doing so," Mercedes said preparing her attack.

"Let my steel cut the very flesh from your tainted being as a whole! I will restore the former peace of Maple World with my comrades," Aran exclaimed with power surging into his pole arm.

The Black Mage laughed, and glared down at the fools. A red-haired man wearing heavy armor and royal-style clothing stood in front of the Black Mage as well as a levitating man with a dark snake, greyish hair and a greyish beard and mustache wearing black robes. The other two henchmen were female, and one wore a black, military-style coat around her and a hat that nearly covered her face and long-white-stranded hair. The final henchman stood not in front, but beside the black mage with her staff, and wearing her purple robe.

"**Let us deal with this nuisance, my lord. We'll hold them back while you annihilate the Goddess,"** the red-haired man said with a cold voice.

"_**No…Von Leon, Orchid, Eleanor, and Arkarium, I will deal with them myself! It is time I get my revenge for what these pests did to me! I will start off first with both the traitor and that filthy Dragon Master and his Dragon," **_Black Mage responded with his dark echoing voice.

He started to prepare a spell that would finish them off once and for all. That was until a card flew from nowhere and struck at the Black Mage's barrier, causing him to lose focus.

The other heroes looked back and saw a young lad with light hair, and a face mask with beak at the end and a blue sash across the top dressed in gold and jewelry, attached with feathers that were blue towards the tip. He was wearing a white suit, a pair of white gloves with a gold medallion embroidered with an orange gemstone on one of them. The man looked like a gentleman with his cape and prince-like outfit.

His boots were dark, and he held a cane with the bottom of it tipped next to them. He glanced at the other four heroes with his purple eyes and said with a grin as he walked towards them from the other end of the corridor, "Hey, looks like you guys could use a hand!"

Mercedes recognized his voice, and just as she blush and collapsed, she screamed his name in romance, "PHANTOM!"

Black Mage glared at the insects before him as they were just standing there mocking him. He grew irritated and threw all sorts of dark spells and magic at them. The heroes managed to avoid and put up a valiant fight, but the Black Mage grew impatient and he called out an incantation which opened a rift.

Our heroes tried to escape the powerful suction of the rift, but it was all in vein as they were cast through it.

Evan attempted to reach for Mir, but was pulled away by the overwhelming force. Aran, Darian the Demon Slayer, Mercedes the Elf, and Phantom all grabbed each other's' hands. They reached for Evan, and grabbed it, snatching him from his attempt at sticking with Mir.

"Mir...Mir…MIR! I must get to Mir! I must, I can't just let him go like this," Evan struggled to break loose of everyone's grip.

"You can't just go after him! We'll find him again! I promise," Mercedes comforted him whole-heartedly.

"Get ready guys! It's going to get bumpy," Phantom announced.

Aran and Darian looked down, and nodded at each other.

"For my family," the Demon Slayer declared.

"For the Empress and the Goddess," Aran stated.

* * *

><p>Over In Earthland at Fairy Tail, the guild had just accomplished their mission in preventing the total destruction that would be caused by Nirvana. Everyone in the guild was minding their own business until they saw five people land on top of the pink-haired lad.<p>

They all got up and brushed themselves off. "Where are we," Phantom asked.

"I don't know, but it seems that whatever 'he' did I think it might have worked," Aran answered lifting up his polearm.

"I'll look for you, Mir. I'll search high and low," the kid said to himself with a sad expression on his face.

"For crying out loud, just when we thought we had him, he goes and casts us away like the coward he is," Mercedes complained.

The Demon Slayer looked down, and cursed in a mutter, "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it all to hell."

Everyone in the room was staring at the five strangers with awkward faces, and a short old man came up to them, looked up with serious attitude and asked, "So, just who are you people?"

* * *

><p>Ok chapter 1 is done. So let us get on with it shall we?<p>

I called the Demon Slayer Darian mainly because I felt like it and I didn't want to keep on calling him "Demon Slayer" all the time.

Aside from that, don't forget to Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2 Origins

Ok I pretty much worked damn hard on this chapter. Please enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters! Same goes for the Maple Story material used in this story! All material portaining to Maple Story belong solely to Nexon!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Origins**

The five heroes were staring down at the old man with awkward faces. They were puzzled and confused.

Evan walked up to him and crouched down to get within eye level of him. "Haha, hey guys, he kind of reminds me of Ol' Man Grendel," he said with a smile as he pointed his finger at the old man.

"Yeah, but Master Grendel is a bit taller. Short, but taller," Mercedes mouthed off.

The old man became irritable, and asked them once more, "Wouldn't you people mind telling us who you are?"

"I'm Evan, this here is the Elf-Sovereign, Mercedes, and the man standing over there with the polearm is Aran. The man with the purple hair is Darian the Demon Slayer, and the man with gentleman get-up is Phantom, a good friend of ours," he explained.

Suddenly the pink-haired man jumped to his feet, and started to rage at the people who landed on him, "Hey, watch where you guys land! You almost killed me!"

Phantom smiled and laughed, "Oh boy, I bet this guy doesn't know proper manners when he speaks to strangers."

"Hey I do too have manners! Who the hell are you to judge anyway," the pink-haired man responded harshly.

The old man cleared his throat and began to question them some more, "Ok, so where are you from? We've never heard of such people or beings before."

The Demon Slayer walked in the middle of conversation and answered, "We are from various places in Maple World, and we were after an evil man who caused us all pain and suffering hundreds of years ago."

"Who is this evil man? And what is Maple World?"

"The Black Mage is the name he goes by, and how can you not know what Maple World is?" there was a small amount of anger and irritation in his voice.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about," the old man stated.

Then a blue-haired girl wearing an orange dress with sleeves that covered her arms, but barely met her shoulders commented, "Who is this Black Mage? The only black magic user we ever heard of is from legend is the black wizard, Zeref."

"I think I can explain better than my comrades here," Phantom intervened, "The Black Mage's origins start in the Ossyria continent in a small city called Magatia. He used to be an alchemist who worked under the Zemunist studies of alchemy itself. Black Mage, however, had a different motive. He secretly studied a way to attain immortality and attain the power of forbidden magic. Once he succeeded, he used it to wreak havoc, and claimed countless lives with this power. He was sealed away eventually by us, but then he was then brought back by an organization called the Black Wings."

Everyone in the room stood with dumbfounded looks on their faces. They clearly didn't have any clue as to what he was talking about.

Aran gave a large sigh and thought it was pointless in telling them. "It seems they don't understand our predicament. Listen, guys, I think I'll go sit down and relax for a bit," he said walking to a table and sitting down in a relaxed position with his feet up on the table, and his pole arm leaning against it.

The old man stared at the strangers, and replied to Aran's claim, "It is not that we don't understand, but rather that we don't really know who this person is. But if this person is as evil as you say he is then we as members of Fairy Tail will do what we can do to help. If you need to get back to your world then please allow us to assist you."

The five heroes were grateful for him offering his assistance to help them out. The pink-haired man then walked up to the heroes and introduced himself, "My name is Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet ya'!"

"Name's Gray."

"Hi, my name is Lucy! I really look forward to working with you people, and learning about you guys."

"My name is happy, and I'm Natsu's best friend!"

"Got that right," Natsu agreed enthusiastically.

"I'm Makarov, master of Fairy Tail, and I looked forward to working with you guys as well until you find a way back home."

Everyone in the guild introduced themselves to the heroes, but as everyone else was happy, Evan wasn't.

"One question still remains unanswered here: Where are we," Evan shouted in frustration.

"Oh, you're in a small city called Magnolia which is located in the Kingdom of Fiore," Makarov explained.

"What is…never mind…I'll just go sit down somewhere," Evan's expression started to show worry and sadness as he sat a random table.

Natsu looked over at Evan. He saw his expression and so he walked over sat next to him at the table. "What's buggin' you? Something wrong?"

Evan began to feel more sad, and worried more, "It's just…a friend of mine…he's somewhere in this world and I need to find him."

"Oh? What is his name, and who is he," Natsu asked curiously.

Evan glanced at him, and then looked back down. "His name is Mir, and…he's a…'Dragon'"

Natsu's eyes dilated as could not believe what he had heard. "What he's a dragon? Did you learn magic from him? Are you a Dragon Slayer like me, Wendy, and Gajeel?

"What? Dragon Slayer? No, I'm a Dragon Master. The very last to be exact," Evan replied as he stared at Natsu with an awkward look.

Everyone in the guild grew silent, as they heard as well what Natsu and Evan are talking about. "Mir is my closes friend, and he is an ancient race of dragon, called the Onyx Dragon," Evan explained.

He then showed the back of his right hand, and on it was a symbol that closely resembled that of a dragon.

"No way can anybody master a dragon! That's impossible! What is that mark on your hand supposed to mean anyway huh," Natsu replied, as he grew more and more flabbergasted.

Everyone else listend, and the other four heroes stood behind him with comfort.

Evan drew back his hand and stared at it. "This resembles the Spirit Pact, which is a bond between a human and their dragon. Once the pact is made their spirits become linked together, and you can feel what the dragon feels and vice versa. Also, within the pact you and the dragon grow together. As I recall, that centuries ago, it was Master Freud who had formed the very first Spirit Pact with Mir's father, Afrien, King of the Onyx Dragons."

Everyone was amazed that a child such as he could have bonded with such a being. Lucy walked over to Evan and wanted to know more about them. "So, about these Onyx Dragons, where are they now?"

The other heroes did not like the answer that Evan was going to give them, so they took a deep breath. "They're…dead…extinct. Wiped out by the Black Mage himself," he answered.

Then every guild member's eyes dilated and they were all paralyzed with shock. "How can one man wipe an entire race of dragons out of existence all on his own? It's sick," Natsu replied with rage and anger.

The Demon Slayer jumped into the conversation and explained it, "That is what the Black Mage does. He wanted the Onyx Dragons' power for himself, and his offer to them was spurned. Soon he formulated a plan to wipe out all of the Onyx Dragons seeing as he that was unable to attain their powers."

"What was his offer," Makarov asked as he too came into the conversation.

Mercedes took the liberty in answering, as Evan's heart was beginning to feel empty, and alone, "He promised to complete their incomplete spirits. But as Darian said, he wiped them all out mainly because they shot down the offer. Freud was badly injured after the battle was over, but he used up his last ounce of strength in protecting Mir's egg while he was in it, and aiding Afrien after the fight."

"How is it that you even lived for hundreds of years," Mirajane asked as she stood behind Makarov.

"The final curse of the Black Mage," Phantom explained.

"What was this curse," Gray started asking questions as well.

Phantom sighed and continued, "He encased me, Mercedes, and Aran in ice. Evan was just a child after the centuries had passed, and still is technically. As for Darian, he was encased in an egg."

"The bastard murdered my little brother and my mother, after he had promised me that he wouldn't if I served him. I have also come to the conclusion that he might have also assassinated my father. Now I want revenge, and I won't rest until I see his blood drawn from his accursed being," Darian announced with hate and anger.

"Excuse me, Mr. Demon Slayer, I feel sorry for your loss," Wendy sympathized.

"Don't be, I'll just have my revenge as soon as I see him again."

Gajeel and Natsu became agitated by Darian's tone in his response to the little long, blue-haired girl.

"Hey what the hell man? She's just a little girl," Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, who the hell are you to speak to her that way," Gajeel agreed.

"If you have a problem, then fight me," Darian announced.

"You're on! Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon," Natsu's fists began to burn with flames on them. He then charged after the Demon Slayer.

Darian spread his wings and readied his scepter. He took his stance, and called out his attack, "Devil Cry!" The Demon Slayer's body darkened for an instant, and an outburst of dark energy shot Natsu back into a wall. A few mysterious orbs were then absorbed into Darian's body after the attack.

Gajeel was mad, but after witnessing how easily Natsu was defeated, he wasn't stupid enough to just go and charge after him.

Everyone was in shock, and Phantom lashed out at the enraged Demon Slayer.

"Damn it, Darian, you idiot! You should learn to control yourself! Just because you're pissed off at the fact you couldn't save your loved ones doesn't give you the right to act out like that," Phantom scolded.

"You're one to talk! What about Empress Aria?" Darian exclaimed in anger.

Phantom became angry at the Demon Slayer, and argued back, "Don't you dare start bringing Aria into this!"

"Why not? You too believed you could protect her, and now look!"

"Shut your mouth, Darian, or I'll shut it for you! You thought you could your loved ones now look who's talking!" Phantom continued to argue as he pulled out some cards, and held them in between his fingers, readying them for his attack.

"Go ahead and try! Just so you know, I highly doubt that from here you'll be able to protect Cygnus," Darian continued to provoke Phantom.

"That is it! Now you've done it! I'll show…"

Evan then started to get upset and cried out, "Knock it off, both of you! Can't you see that this whole situation that we're in is tearing us apart? Even Aran agrees that this nonsense should come to an end! We are friends, and friends don't attack each other! Can't…we just please…figure out a plan of how we're going to get back to Maple World and stop the Black Mage from hurting everyone we know and love?"

Darian looked at over at Evan, and suddenly, he almost reminded him of his little brother, whom the Demon Slayer loved dearly. He calmed down, and decided he was going to go blow off some steam, so he walked up to the bar, and put his head down.

Phantom admired the amount of courage the kid had, and said to him, "You know, Evan, without you I think this group of heroes would be a disaster." He looked up and assured the child with one more thing, "Don't worry we'll find Mir. If you can sense him clearly, he might be closer than you think."

"I guess you're right. I can sense him, and he doesn't feel far away at all. I hope we can find him," Evan replied in relief.

The guild was also amazed by the boy's courage. They believed him to be strong, and Phantom basically saw him as another Freud.

Mercedes, who walked outside during the argument, was enjoying the clear blue skies, and the afternoon breeze blowing through her hair. After a few moments went by she walked back inside the building, and saw Evan sitting by himself at the same table he sat down in just a while ago, thinking to himself. She couldn't help but wonder.

Everyone in the guild was minding their own business from Cana's binge-drinking to Natsu picking fights.

As Mercedes took a look at everyone's activities, she had a gut feeling that she and the other four heroes were going to be in Fiore for quite a while.

* * *

><p>Okay, yes I did what I could for this chapter! Please don't h8 meh!<p>

Please Read and Review!

I am taking suggestions for later chapters! Also please put some phrases, or words that I can use! (with their definitions to the side of course)

This will help me not screw up in the future!

Again: Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3 Searching For a Friend

Chapter 3...HOORAY!

Please enjoy this chapter as I worked my ass off on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any material from the Fairy Tail Anime/Manga as well as the Maple Story video game material! They are for entertainment purposes only!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Searching For a Friend**

The sun in the sky was setting behind the vast mountains, and the breeze soon was gone, and sky started to darken. Inside the guild, the young boy Evan remained in a sadden state, but not too sad. If he should too much of his feelings then his friends would see that something is wrong. Evan looked up from the table, and observed his surroundings. He noticed a board with some papers posted on it.

Evan got up from the table with his staff in hand, and walked over to it. He studied it carefully, and there was one that caught his eye, and he focused in on it. "What? Could it be," he said to himself in shock.

Natsu noticed Evan looking at the board and walked over to him to see what he was up to. "Hey, Evan, what are ya' lookin' at? Is there a job you're interested in?"

Evan kept looking at the one sheet of paper, and pointed to it. "This sheet of paper here, just in the middle," he described.

"Oh, that. That one just came in after Erza had completed her recent job moments ago," Natsu informed.

"It's not that, look at the picture."

"Yeah? Oh, there's a shadow on it that closely resembles a large creature with wings. It could be anything."

"Ok, can you describe to me what it wants to be done."

Natsu carefully read the request, and explained, "Well it just says that there is a creature here in Magnolia that some people in the city might have seen that they want taken out or something. I wonder what it is. And there's no reward written on the thing. That's strange."

Evan thought to himself, and could feel his hand pulsating. "He's close," he said to himself.

"Who is? What's going on," Natsu asked in curiosity.

Evan grabbed the sheet of paper, and ran out the door. "Hey wait a minute! Evan," Natsu called out to him.

"Mir," was the last thing Evan said just before he exited.

Lucy and Phantom happened to be hanging out at the bar and chatting when they saw Evan run outside. "Where is he going," Lucy asked.

Phantom smiled, and said vaguely, "He's got something he needs to take care of."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"You'll just have to find out."

Natsu lifted his arm, and clenched his fist. "I'm gonna go follow him! It isn't safe when it's dark," Natsu announced and ran out the door after Evan. Of course happy followed as well.

Gray made a face, and exclaimed, "Hey you're not going anywhere without me!" So out he went too.

"Mir, where are you, MIR," Evan yelled as he ran all over town. He found himself in a bay-like area of the city, and thought it hopeless to continue searching.

Eventually, Evan heard some faint yells calling his name from behind him. He looked back and saw Natsu, Gray, and Happy were following him. "Hey, Evan, wait up," Natsu called out.

After they had caught up with him, Gray began to ask, "So what is this about?"

"Hey, why did you even follow us even though you didn't even know anything about the situation anyway," Natsu growled at Gray.

"Cool your flames, pinky, I was just asking," Gray argued back.

"You wanna fight you dirty-shirtless pervert," Natsu scowled with both his fists blazing.

"Bring it on!"

Evan grew irritated, and scolded them both, "Hey knock it off! You two are friends! Stop fighting and help me out here!"

They were both startled by his outrage, and cooperated with each other.

"So what are we looking for here," Gray started to question again.

"I'm looking for my friend. Remember he's a dragon. A big, black dragon with golden horns, he's pretty hard to miss," Evan explained.

"Hey, just leave it to me," Natsu assured.

"Aye, sir! Natsu has a good sense of smell, so he'll sniff him out," Happy proclaimed.

"Right and it'll be easier to find him. So don't worry."

Gray had an awkward expression on his face, and seemed lost, "Ok what the hell, are you guys talking about? All I hear is something about a dragon."

"Just pay attention and find out," Evan replied. He then looked over at Natsu and shook his head in response to about him using his nose to search for Mir, "No need. I can feel Mir's presence, but I doubt it's actually in the city. If I am not mistaken, he is probably hiding in a mountain range nearby."

Gray walked up to Natsu and whispered in his ear, "You don't really believe that he is a Dragon Master, do you? I mean it sounds kind of ridiculous."

"I'm just comforting him, and I don't want to hurt his feelings. But if what he says is true, then I want to see for myself," Natsu whispered back in low tone.

Evan looked at the two, and wondered about them. "Are you guys going to help me out or what? Is there a mountain range nearby or what," He said with an impatient growl in his voice.

Natsu and Gray suddenly started to become a little intimidated by the young mage, and didn't really give a response.

Happy went up to him, and explained to Evan about the mountains, "Well there are plenty of mountains surrounding the city, so if you want to search there then let's all go together. But we'd have to be careful as there are bandits, and creepy things out there." Happy started to shake a little

Evan smiled at the talking blue-cat, and nodded. "Ok then, don't worry about it." He took a deep breath and continued to speak, "I don't really feel like walking, so I guess I'll do something else other than walk."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy watched Evan slowly, but surely, start floating in the air. They were shocked that he could even do such a thing. "Are you using wind magic or something," they all exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh? Wind magic? I guess you can say that because my old teacher, Master Grendel, told me 'even mages can walk on air.' Of course Mir back then was still just a whelp at the time. It took me a while to figure it out, but I managed. And getting back to topic; we've no time to stay here and keep talking. I've gotta go find Mir before something bad happens to him."

The three agreed and so they headed for the mountains. Evan looked up at the night sky every now and then, watching the moon slowly rise higher and higher, and the clouds in the sky slightly cover the giant rock occasionally. 'Almost midnight,' Evan thought as he rushed up the mountains with his levitation spell, with Natsu and Gray running, and Happy using his wings to fly. Soon they finally reached the peak of the mountain they were climbing. "At last, we're here," Evan said as he sighed with confidence.

"So we're looking over here? All I see is the city, which is miles away from the looks of it," Gray commented.

"Yeah, if this dragon of yours was here, we would have seen him by now. So what's the deal," Natsu said in concurrence to Gray's statement.

Evan landed on the ground and shook his head, and looked at the back of his hand as it started to light up. "He is here, but he's hiding."

Happy floated over to him, and asked, "Hiding from what?"

"Either something evil or he is just hiding," Evan replied unsurely.

Gray scratched his head in confusion and couldn't grasp on to what was going on. "Ok I still don't get this."

Natsu saw Evan's hand light up, and wondered. "So it's lighting up because your friend is nearby, right?"

"Right," Evan answered.

Suddenly, a roar came from behind them, and a giant black figure with wings charged at them. Natsu prepared for a fight, and Gray did too.

Evan looked up, and saw the golden horns, and saw the small black and gold patterned back of the creature. "Mir," he cried out.

The creature then swooped back at the group, attempting a kill. "Mir, it's me, Evan! Don't you recognize me," Evan cried out even louder.

"It really is a dragon," Happy exclaimed in horror.

"That's it! I'm getting all fired up," Natsu exclaimed as he leaped into the air and attempted his attack, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu then huffed, and started to shoot flames from his mouth.

The dragon dodged effortlessly, and attempted his attack.

Natsu landed back on the ground in utter disappointment, "Damn it! He dodged my attack!"

The dragon's body then began to glow with purple, and Evan's eyes filled with tears. "MIR, DON'T DO IT, MIR," Evan cried at the top of his lungs as loud as he could.

The dragon's body reverted back to normal, and looked at the young boy, and charged after him.

"Stand back," Gray shouted as he ran in front of Evan. "Ice make: Lance," Gray shouted, and a spear-like object was hurdled toward the creature.

The dragon nearly took the hit dead on and moved to the side just barely, and its arm and wing were scraped by the sharp object. It then fell to the ground in front of them, injured. The dragon then opened its eye, and outraged at Evan as he approached it.

"Be careful, Evan," Natsu said, giving him a little bit of caution.

"I know what I am doing! Just leave me alone," Evan exclaimed in frustration. He stared down into the dragon's eyes, and saw pain, and sorrow. "Mir…please…it's me…Evan. Please, recognize me."

The dragon then calmed down, and stared into the face of the boy. "M-master," Mir said in a calming tone

The other three were stunned as their jaws dropped when they found out that Evan was really the dragon's master.

"What have I done? I tried to kill you," Mir's eyes then filled with tears.

Evan shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Let's get you all patch up okay?" He then gripped his staff firmly, and walked over to Mir's wounds. Evan placed his hand on the gash the spear had made, and said in a low voice, "Heal…"

A green light then started to glow around them, and injury was then closed up suddenly. Mir then got up and spread his wings, and flapped them a few times.

The other three remained in shock. Natsu walked over to Evan and asked him, "H-how did he do that? One second he was injured, and the next he's perfectly fine," Natsu exclaimed in amazement.

"Sky magic," Happy questioned.

Gray nodded, "Could be."

Evan smiled and looked over at them and responded, "Nope. It's another one of Master Grendel's teachings. It's a Clergyman's spell."

Natsu scratched his head and became very puzzled, "I don't get it, but I guess it works for me."

"Eh, I guess it does for met too," Gray said as he folded his arms.

"Gray, your clothes," Happy announced.

"GAH, Why does this happen," Gray exclaimed.

Evan laughed, and started to give Mir a little more attention for a bit. As Mir was exercising his wings, Evan then addressed the trio, "Hey, if you guys want, we can give you a ride back to the guild. Thank you guys for your help, and I really appreciate it."

"Really, you mean it? That'll be awesome," Natsu responded with excitement.

Mir looked down at his master, and lowered his head down to his. "Again I am sorry, Master. It is not in our nature as Onyx Dragons to attack our masters," he said in shame.

Evan smiled at him, "Don't worry about it. All I care about is that you're safe."

"Haha, it only seems like years ago I was the one protecting you, Master. Now it seems as if it's the other way around. You really have grown up a lot."

"No, Mir, we both grew up."

Evan then announced that they were about to go back to the guild, and the trio hopped on the back of Mir along with Evan. The moon in the sky was high, and it shined down with its brilliant cosmic light. It was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen.

* * *

><p>They took off and headed for the guild, and some words were uttered between the dragon and his master during flight as the trio relaxed: "Mir, tell me what happened to you. I can't forgive myself for letting you go like that, and I just want to know what happened."<p>

"It is all very vague to me, but I strictly remember darkness consuming me. I was soon filled with memories of my entire race. The Black Mage and his cronies killing every single Onyx Dragon, and I could see myself as a child hundreds of years ago as if I was born back then. Telling my father to wake up, and respond to me, but he could not reply. I could see myself as a whelp cuddling underneath my father's wings, and crying. I was alone, Master, and I don't want you to feel that way. It was cold, and damp in the dark tunnels of the void that the Black Mage cast us through. My father, Afrien, died protecting his master. He died to keep his master and Maple World safe from the evil. I would shamelessly and proudly lay down my life down for yours, Master Evan. Even without regret. We Onyx Dragons do what we need to preserve the life of all organisms, such is our nature."

Evan looked down and started to tear up. He put his head down on Mir's back and cried, "I'm so, so sorry, Mir. But please, don't sacrifice yourself on my behalf! I don't know what I'll do without you…I can't bear the thought of you dying, and at the same time being the last of your race." He sobbed uncontrollably, and Mir sighed, and gave his master comfort.

"It is alright, Master. I will be by your side always to protect, and care for you as you did for me."

Evan whipped his tears, and got serious, "Okay! Let us set this whole thing behind us, and focus on what we need to do to defeat Black Mage!"

Mir agreed and soon he dropped the gang off back at the guild. Evan looked up at Mir and questioned, "Are you going to stick around, Mir?"

"I think a creature my size will draw a little too much attention."

"Come on look at this place! There are tables set outside, and the field here is amazing! Come on it is big enough."

"Yeah it'd be sweet if the guild saw an actual dragon right before their eyes! Just stay here for the night 'kay?"

Mir sighed, and walked over to an open area where he couldn't cause any disturbance to the surrounding environment. "I'll be here, but please don't make a huge fuss out of me being around."

* * *

><p>The group walked inside and Evan walked in with a smile on his face. By the time they got inside the building, they saw Aran arm wrestling the guild members.<p>

"Oh come on! Is that it? I'm just getting warmed up here," Aran bragged.

Then suddenly Gajeel got in his face with an "I challenge you" look on his face. Aran nodded and giggled at the young man.

"Come give it your best shot," Aran taunted as he laid his arm down on the table, prepared to win.

Gajeel laughed and grabbed his hand, and the wrestle commenced. They both were evenly matched, but Aran was just toying with him as he does with all of his opponents, whether it be in a fight or just a friendly challenge.

Aran smirked and chuckled. "What the hell is so funny you white-haired freak," Gajeel said with a competitive tone.

"This!" Aran then put himself at full strength and slammed Gajeel's arm down on to the table with such force it caused him to flip over and hit the ground.

"I win," Aran said mocking Gajeel.

By the time he was done, the guild members, and the other heroes then noticed that Natsu, Gray, Evan, and Happy were back.

Phantom approached Evan and whispered to him, "I knew you could do it, kid. Nice work."

Evan looked over at Phantom with a look on his face that said "thank you."

As it got late, it was time for everyone to go home and rest up. Of course the Heroes had no place to say, so Makarov got them an apartment where they can sleep. Even though the condition was that they paid the rent themselves, and not complain about it. Every one then left the guild to go home and rest, and did not even notice the dragon because of how tired they all were.

So our five heroes made their way to their apartment, and were pleased with what they got. They were tired, and so they went inside, and noticed that they were down the hall from Lucy's room. They decided not to disturb her, and got a good night's rest.

* * *

><p>Well this is chapter 3 and I hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

I will update again pretty soon, but please, Read and Review!

PS: I plan on doing something about Aran's storyline so please be patient until okay?


	5. Chapter 4 Enter Arkarium

**Chapter 4**

**Enter Arkarium**

Our heroes had finally gotten some rest at their new apartment after a long a day. The sun rose and shined in through the window. The sky was as blue as ever, and day looked a wonderful one. The heroes awoke from their sleep only to see Natsu and Happy at their doorway with wide ranged smiles on their faces. Each of them sat up from their beds and blankets, and gave a yawn.

"What's up everyone," Natsu cheerfully shouted.

"C'mon guys, get out of bed! We have a long day ahead of us," Happy stated.

"Man, I was hopin' to sleep in. I hate to wake this early," Aran complained.

After Aran's statement a yellow figure appeared from his Polearm, and scolded him, "Master Aran, you're just about the laziest of the lazy I know! C'mon we have to go out and do something! I haven't seen action since the battle against the Black Mage!"

Aran glared at him and scolded back, "Hey, who said you can come out, Maha! I just hate getting up early is all, and I am not lazy! I just like sleeping in!"

Natsu and happy looked the bright-golden human figure and asked, "Uh, who the heck is this guy? We never saw him before."

Aran sighed and answered, "This is my old friend, Maha. He's the Spirit of The Pole Arm. We've been great friends ever since we met each other."

"Right'o," Maha agreed.

Natsu looked down at Happy and continued to smile, "Just like us, Happy."

"Aye, just like us!"

"So, let's head down to guild you guys! Everyone's waiting."

"Can't we just get ready first? I mean we don't look presentable after all," Mercedes said as she looked down at the locks of her hair in her hand that seemed to have become frizzed overnight.

"Yeah, we all got bedheads and we need to get our stuff together," Evan added.

"Ah, yes it wouldn't be very becoming of us to come in looking like a mess," Phantom commented.

"Oi, can't we just get this over with," Darian said crossing his arms with a violently tempered voice.

Soon Natsu, Happy, and the heroes got ready, and then went to check on Lucy, who at the time was still getting ready herself. Of Course Natsu, and Happy went barging without even the slightest consideration for anyone's privacy.

"What are you guys doing in here? Get out of my apartment," Lucy exclaimed as she kicked Natsu, and Happy out into the hall.

"So scary," Natsu squeaked.

"Aye, sir," Happy groaned.

The heroes stood there and chuckled. They couldn't believe that this was a daily routine for them, but they decided to go along with it.

Soon Lucy finished getting ready with her belt around her waist and with her keys and whip hanging from it. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go."

Soon the group reached Fairy Tail and saw a huge crowd of members in the field. "I wonder what's going on," Aran questioned.

Evan looked at the crowd and heard a roar. "It's Mir, we left him outside in front of the guild last night remember? Nobody noticed him because they were tired!"

"This isn't good," Phantom proclaimed.

Natsu then clenched his fists with his flames covering them. He then charged at the crowd, and rushed through the crowd. The heroes, Happy, and Lucy then chased after him.

After finally reaching the front of the mob, they started to pant. "He can sure run, that's for sure," Aran said huffing.

"You're so slow, Master Aran," Maha commented as his voice resonated from the Pole Arm.

"Why you-never mind, this isn't the time."

Soon Gray walked up to Natsu and yelled, "Natsu, you flaming buffoon, what the hell?"

"You wanna fight you frost-bitten perv," Natsu argued back.

Phantom smiled at Evan and said to him, "You wanna get their attention?"

"Heh, leave it to me," Evan exclaimed. He raised his staff in an archery position, and called out a spell, "Fire Arrow!" A blazing arrow then shot into the sky and blew up, aweing everyone in the large crowd. Evan then walked up to the giant black dragon, and rubbed his head. "Heh, I must apologize for the conflict, I'd never thought that something like this would happen."

Makarov happened to be standing at the front of the crowd of guild members, and stared at the child. "You know this dragon, Evan," he asked.

"Yes I do. This is Mir, my Onyx Dragon, and I am his master," Evan answered.

The guild members were flabbergasted by this fact, and Makarov continued to question Evan, "So, this is an Onyx Dragon? You truly are a Dragon Master, hmm. By all means we have nothing to worry about then just as long as he doesn't make any trouble."

After the statement a dark cloud formed overhead and a man with a long greyish beard and mustache, and a giant black snake. He was wearing his black robes, and gave an evil laugh. The heroes looked up, and became paralyzed with shock. Everyone else was wondering what the hell was going on until the old man spoke.

"**So, this is where you have been hiding, hahaha! I can't believe that the Black Mage was thrown off by mere pests such as you. I, Arkarium, will assure the Black Mage that you won't cause him any more problems."**

Arkarium's voice echoed as if it were in a dark chamber. Everyone looked up at him floating in the air above them. "I'll kill you, ARKARIUM! FOR MY MOTHER AND LITTLE BROTHER," the Demon Slayer let out a huge sum of malice toward the commander. Darian then spread his wings and flew up to Arkarium and threw all sorts of demon magic at him. But it was all in vain as he couldn't land a single blow upon the evil mage.

"**So weak! I can't believe that you were the Black Mage's favorite! I've always loathed you for being ranked higher than me! But all in good memories, why don't you rejoin us,"** Arkarium toyed with the Demon Slayer.

Everyone on the ground was watching Darian and Arkarium still going at it. "C'mon, Mir we have to help him!"

"Get on my back, Master," Mir replied spreading his wings and lowering his body.

Evan jumped on to his back, and they took off after Arkarium. Evan's body started to glow with a purple aura as well as Mir's. "ILLUSION," Evan cried out the spell, and suddenly there were three other Mirs and Evans. They all charged at Arkarium, but in the attempt to slay him he casted away the clones, and threw out a force of dark magic that hurled Mir and Evan toward the earth. Of course during the fall, Mir covered Evan with his wings and took the blow instead.

The guild members on the ground felt the intense power of Evan and Darian. "Guys we have to help them somehow! Let's get this guy," Natsu exclaimed.

Everyone in the guild started to help out the heroes in any way they can. Aran planted down his Pole Arm, and leaped into the air, and called out his attack, "Tempest!" Aran gripped his Pole Arm and raised it. A freezing-blue spirit then cast a blizzard on Arkarium attempting to deal damage, but it failed.

Phantom twirled his cane and aimed held it like a bow, "Stolen Power: Hurricane!" A barrage of magical arrows shot at Arkarium at great velocities, but Arkarium's eyes glowed with deep red turning the arrows into dust.

Mercedes pulled out her crossbows and held them out. "Ishtar's Ring," she shouted, causing thousands of arrows to shoot at Arkarium continuously. Finally an arrow flew by Arkarium's face, causing blood to drip from his cheek.

"**I have had enough! I'm through playing your childish games,"** Arkarium started to speak an incantation.

"Not if we can help it," Natsu exclaimed at Arkarium.

The Fairy Tail guild members threw all their best attacks at Arkarium, but none of them hit as during his chanting, a barrier was formed around him.

Evan was clutched in Mir's arms and his wings wrapped around him protectively. He woke up from being unconscious and looked up at Mir. Mir's eyes were shut tightly as he was in pain from the fall, and couldn't move because he was paralyzed by the force that had thrust them violently.

"Mir, you need to get up! Please get up," Evan yelled for Mir's assistance in the fight.

Mir opened his eyes, and looked down at his master and gave a small laugh, "Heh, If only I wasn't so cocky we would have gotten him."

"It's alright, Mir, we're going to end this once and for all," Evan exclaimed, slamming his staff onto the ground and raising it again. He closed eyes and chanted for a spell.

Phantom looked over at Evan and saw a bright golden circle light up the entire field. "Everyone, he's going to cast 'it!' Take cover immediately!"

Everyone didn't ask questions listened to Phantom. Everyone including the Demon Slayer looked for a safe area. A scarlet-haired woman by the name of Erza immediately started asking questions, "What is this about? What is he doing?"

Phantom smiled and explained, "He's casting Genesis, the ultimate spell of a clergyman taught to him by Grendel the Really Old himself."

"Wait, you're telling me he can use any kind of magic? Earlier I thought he could only use fire magic! I never would have thought this kid had such magic power," Erza replied in amazement.

"This is the spell that got us out of a lot of jams such as this. I hope Arkarium doesn't catch on because Evan still can't put up barriers when he casts," Aran commented.

Arkarium, in the middle of his spell, looked down at the young mage who was in a position of prayer. The sight of it made his eye twitch, and his snake was hissing at the very sight of it. **"What is the meaning of this? How can a child have this much power,"** Arkarium panicked and casted a spell at Evan hoping it would stop him.

Mir cried out in concern for him, "Master, watch out!"

As the spell got closer and closer to Evan, the dark ball of energy disappeared. The young mage had finally completed his spell. Arkarium started to lose it after having failed to eliminate the Dragon Master. Everyone watched the dark energy dissipate before their eyes, and listened to Evan call out his spell, "Genesis!" Clouds gathered and an opening was formed. A shining, golden spirit lit up the sky and opened her eyes. She uttered a word and bright giant gold beams rained down on Arkarium.

"**Damn it all! How can this be,"** he exclaimed at the lights started to burn his being.

Soon Evan fell to the ground from exhausting too much energy. Blood poured from his nose and mouth, and could hardly breathe.

As the spell disappeared, everyone looked up. Evan hoped the spell at done away with him for sure. Up in the sky still was a living Arkarium flesh and all, but he was smoking from the spell's destructive energy. He was enraged by his defeat, and the Fairy Tail guild members were as shocked as the heroes were.

Mercedes trembled and fell to her knees, "H-how? Nothing evil can withstand Genesis. Judging by Evan's current state, he's on the brink of death from using too much of his power."

"Everyone we gotta help Evan! He's not going to live long enough if he just lies there on the ground helpless like that," Darian exclaimed.

"Darian is right! We've gotta help him before something worse happens," Lucy emphasized.

Arkarium looked down and saw the mob attempting to help their friend. He gave a loud, dark laugh, and said a few words to everyone below him, **"You will never defeat the Black Mage, and nor shall you defeat me and the other commanders! Darian, you'd best rejoin us in the Black Wings. It'll be like old times when you were once a commander of the Black Mage, but only this time, I am not second-rate to you! Ahahahaha!"** With that Arkarium was gone and the sky was normal again.

Everybody rushed up to Evan, and watched him struggle to get up. "I-I can hardly move, or breathe. My body feels so heavy, I think I'm…" Evan could no longer speak as he fell ill from the magic he cast upon the evil man.

"Damn that Arkarium! He will pay for this," Darian grew even angrier at the site of friend's state.

Phantom walked up to Evan and felt his neck for a pulse, "He's still breathing, but just barely. That Genesis spell really took a toll on him, and he may need to rest for a few days. All I am able to do is give him this elixir I brought with me, and hope for the best."

"Is he going to be alright," Natsu questioned.

Phantom nodded assuredly, "He will live, but he needs a lot of medical attention, and we need more than just healing magic."

Makarov approached Phantom and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Mir, with any strength he has to remain conscious, answered the question, "Genesis consumes so much of the user's magic power to cast the spell that it nearly destroys them. It is not his body that has been injured, but his life. My master paid a toll, and now I must watch over him, like an Onyx Dragon should do for its master."

"I think he'll be fine, if you ask me," Lucy commented.

"What are you saying," Mir asked.

"I am saying that if he was able to pull off a spell that powerful, he is sure to survive the ordeal."

"I guess you are right. But I need some help here, I can't really move much because I have been paralyzed by Arkarium's magical force. So I will remain in this state for some hours until it is gone."

Natsu picked up Evan and brought him to the infirmary inside the guild to be looked after. Arkarium was a challenge for the group, but they could his sense his power was weakened by the Genesis spell. Everyone cleaned up the mess that was left after the battle, and the guild members couldn't help but worry about the fact that there would be more like him to come.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Temple of Time<strong>

"_**So, Arkarium, did everything go as planned? The boy is incapacitated correct," **_the Black Mage spoke with his shadowy voice.

"**The deed is done, my lord. Forcing Evan to use the Genesis spell would leave him out like a light for quite some time, unless they find a way to restore him,"** Arkarium replied back kneeling down before the his dark lord as he sat upon the throne.

"**Even if the child was still too young to pull off a Genesis casting, he will still recover at a rapid pace. While he is out, the other heroes won't have anyone to cast their healing, and protective magic. I believe I shall go in next, before Hilla returns to this realm. That woman is quite annoying to me," **Von Leon spoke with his same cold voice, and walked out from the throne room of the Time Temple.

Black Mage looked over a gem that contained the Goddess of Time, and his eyes flashed with red and echoed with his voice once more, _**"Don't worry, I won't do any harm to you my beautiful goddess. I find it more fitting watching all your hope get crushed, and seeing your beautiful heroes fail in trying to restore it! Just relax and enjoy the festivities beside me, for it will all be over soon. This is what I must do in order to make my rule official over this world once again, and Ereve falls and trembles before me."**_

The Black Mage and his other commanders laughed, and became thrilled by their evil deeds. Will our heroes succeed in preventing them from attaining their vile goals?

* * *

><p>Ok yeah, sorry if it isn't as expected. I really did try to do my best with this, but I hope I do better with the next chapter.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please Read and Review! I would really like your guys' thoughts!


	6. Chapter 5 Von Leon

****SCHOOL SCHOOL AND MORE SCHOOL!

Anyways...I'm here with the new chapter! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not any characters from Fairy Tail or Maple Story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Von Leon**

Evan had recently suffered a severe repercussion from the massive spell he cast, and everyone was doing all they can to help him out of his coma. Lucy and Phantom happened to be sitting at Evan's bedside, aiding him in any way they can.

"What does it take to wake him up? Does this always happen," Lucy asked.

Phantom shook his head and replied, "This isn't like Evan to be stuck in a coma after using such a spell. He may be in a weakened state after using it, but I am guessing your world may have some limits."

Makarov entered the infirmary and agreed with his statement, "Yes, there are limits here. Everyone who uses magic must know their limits at some point until they are able to handle it. Using too much magic power at one time can have severe side-effects."

Phantom, who was sitting next to Evan's bed looked at the small old man and continued the conversation, "I suppose so. Usually I would see him back up in a few minutes after using that spell, but I never always involved myself with the other heroes' fights."

"Oh? You never always fought alongside your friends?"

Lucy started to look at Phantom and asked the same question, "Yeah, why weren't you ever with them all the time?"

"It is a personal matter, and I'd rather not talk about it at this time," Phantom responded with a small grin.

Makarov stared at him with a stern look and smiled, "You don't have to say it if you don't want to, but just remember that here in Fairy Tail we always help our friends. We're like family here, and you're welcome to disclose anything with us that may concern you."

"Thanks, but this isn't about me, it's about Evan."

"How do you suppose this happened after he used that Genesis thing," Lucy kept asking questions.

Phantom replied with a straightforward answer, "It is most likely because that he is still a child, and cannot handle using so much power at one time. Evan must have mustered up so much energy, and he may have even known the consequences."

* * *

><p>Soon the conversation between the three ended, and they headed downstairs, and took some time to think.<p>

Soon Gray came into the building after going out on a job a few hours ago.

"What the hell happened to you," Aran exclaimed with outrage.

"I don't know…some red-haired man just came out of nowhere and attacked me. Before I knew it, I was on the ground covered in bruises and cuts, and the entire area around me was completely frozen solid," Gray exclaimed, breathing heavily and in a significant amount of pain.

"You idiot, you should've let me go on that job! I would have kicked his ass," Natsu shouted in his face.

"How about you shut up and give me hand here, pinky," Gray exclaimed back.

"Admit you got your ass kicked first you stripper," Natsu yelled back.

The two continued to argue until the Demon Slayer interrupted by pushing them aside, and putting his hands on Gray's shoulders.

"Did you say a red-haired man? What did he look like," the Demon Slayer shook him as he asked, demanding an answer. "Agh you're useless! I'm going to look for him myself!"

"Don't think you're going to win against him, he's pretty damn strong. I mean, he wasted no effort in taking me down," Gray explained.

Natsu clenched his fists and began to burn with fire as he gritted his teeth, "Nobody harms our friends and gets away with it!"

Darian smiled and laughed and relaxed, "I don't think you guys know who were up against. If I am correct, it could be one of the ones who I am out to seek revenge on."

Natsu helped sit Gray at a table, and Wendy then began to heal his wounds.

Lucy couldn't help but be curious about Darian's past, "Okay, I know you are out to seek revenge and all, but why do they call you a Demon Slayer. Also why did you used to work for those evil people, and what is with your wings? "

Mercedes stepped in to the middle of the conversation, "I don't think that's a question to be asked especially knowing that he suffered a lot when he served the Black Mage."

"It's quite alright, I'll just explain," the Demon Slayer continued to speak, "Well the title 'Demon Slayer' just fits my description to an extent; however, if you've never noticed my wings before, I am a half-demon. My father was a full demon."

Everyone was amazed, excluding the other three heroes in the room as they already knew of Darian's origins.

* * *

><p>Over at the bar, sat a lazy Aran with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed, and head bent back as if he were looking at the ceiling.<p>

"Hey, Maha," Aran said as he looked over at his Pole Arm while sitting in his relaxed position.

"What is it, Aran," Maha replied as he appeared in his golden, spiritual figure in front of the hero.

Aran scratched his head and continued to speak, "Do you think it could be who we think it is? I mean…there is only one man who can freeze an entire landscape as he treads a path. Not only that, he can also deal so much damage in one attack that his opponent is immediately in critical condition."

Maha agreed and responded, "It appears that he allowed Gray to survive as a warning. It appears that the Black Mage is sending his commanders one at a time to deal with us. Of all of the rotten people under his control he just had to allow the one man who shows no mercy when he fights."

Mirajane walked over to the two and commented, "Just how powerful is this man? Is he really that terrifying?"

Maha and Aran shook their heads.

"I should be able to give simpler details on Von Leon," Phantom commented walking down the stairs.

Mercedes then stared at Phantom with a charmed look on her face.

Phantom looked back at her and looked forward again and continued to walk down the stairs, and took at seat the bar. He then called everyone's attention in a very serious manner, "Listen up, this man with red hair and kingly-like armor as well as skin as cold as the depths of any glacier, is known as Von Leon. He was the Baron of Lion Heart Castle until the Black Mage tainted his soul with dark magic."

Mir sent his telepathic waves into the minds of everyone in the guild to further explain, "He is the true definition of merciless if you've faced him. He murdered the Queen of Lion Heart Castle after having sold his soul to Black Mage, and assassinated everyone else in the castle that fought against him. He used to be King, but nobody could ever overthrow his rule from within the castle. The only time he shows mercy is when he doesn't transform."

"Transform? You mean like take over magic," Levy asked.

"This is completely different. He is the very beast he transforms into, and no soul of a beast is involved. If I had enough power left over I could go on explaining, but I feel that I need to rest a little more."

"This Von Leon sounds like real big trouble. I mean look at what happened to Gray. Those bruises and wounds are not from your average battle," Makarov stated.

"Von Leon usually strikes once and that's all it takes for him to bring down his opponents," Darian added.

"You seem to know more about him, Darian please tell us more," Erza requested.

"Of course, for a time I was stronger than Von Leon…a LOT stronger. But that doesn't take away from the fact that he could deal severe damage to his foes. When we incapacitated the Time Goddess he showed, no mercy in any of his attacks during the battle."

* * *

><p>In the middle of the conversation, everyone heard a loud roar and an explosion come from outside.<p>

Everyone rushed outside to the field and saw that it was engulfed in ice, and a mist surrounded them. They saw Mir's body fall in front of them. He was in bad shape, and everyone's eyes dilated.

Wendy began to get scared and held her head, "Ah, what's going on!"

"I don't know, but this is exactly what it looked like when I fought the guy," Gray said with a growl in his voice.

An evil laugh sounded from within the mist. It echoed around the crowd and made the air feel even colder.

"**I'd expect more from an Onyx Dragon, but he didn't satisfy me. I feel like killing every one of you, right here and now," **The evil voice echoed.

The air got more and more chillier, and everyone couldn't handle the cold any longer.

"I think it's time things got hot around here! Roar of the Fire Dragon," Natsu huffed and attempted to breathe fire, but no flames appeared.

"What the hell? I can't use my fire! What is going on here," Natsu started to rant.

"Von Leon's ice is cold enough to prevent even the slightest sparks of flame from happening. Only he can control the temperature within his mist," Phantom said crossing his arms trying to keep warm.

"It's so freezing! I can't stand it," Lucy complained.

"I know! This is so damn ridiculous, and I use ice magic," Gray exclaimed.

A man started to appear from the mist and made his appearance before them. He smiled with his eyes closed, and laughed. **"How does it feel to be in below freezing temperatures? Only I can handle this cold because unlike all of you, I am used to this kind of cold. Pretty soon all of you won't be able to move even an inch, and then I'll take up that chance to strike all of you down,"** He stated with mist resonating from his body.

"Von Leon," Darian blurted.

"W-wait, that's the Von Leon guy you were talking about earlier," Lucy exclaimed as she was shivering. Lucy was so cold she couldn't move to reach for her keys. She soon fell to the ground shivering, and her body soon became so cold, she couldn't move at all.

"Hang in there Lucy! We'll beat this guy," Natsu replied with some amount of strength left.

Gajeel then started to shiver and responded to Leon's remark, "Damn you! Striking everyone down even though they can't fight in this damned cold! That's just fighting dirty!"

"**Oh? I didn't know that there were rules to fighting. I thought that all I had to do was annihilate my opponents, and then I become the victor,"** Von Leon replied with his smug and evil smile.

Gajeel really started to get pissed and launched an attack at Von Leon, "Pillar of the Iron Dragon!" A giant metallic column appeared from his arm and shot at the villain.

Von Leon dodged a slightly to his left, leaving only a few inches between him and the attack.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" A metallic breath of air shot at Von Leon.

All Von Leon did was draw out his sword and cut the attack in-half.

"What? No way! He cut my attack in two," Gajeel exclaimed in shock.

"**My turn,"** Von Leon then bent all of his fingers on one of his hands, and a giant claw appeared from it. He swung his claw in an upward-diagonal motion and three red slashes came after Gajeel and struck him.

Von Leon's claw then reverted back to a hand, leaving everyone in paralyzed shock.

"**I'm not like that old man Arkarium you see. I am more powerful, more dangerous, and worst of all: DEADLY,"** Von Leon let out a loud roar, and sent a dreadful chill down everyone's spines.

* * *

><p>As the battle with Von Leon went on, Evan heard the cries of his friends from outside. He began to twitch a little, and struggled to wake up.<p>

'I need to help my friends! I can hear their screams! They're in need of great help,' Evan's thoughts echoed in his head.

Evan started to struggle more until his hand started to move towards his staff and grab it. He widely awoke, and came to. Evan gripped his staff tightly and got ready for the fight against Von Leon.

'Don't worry, I'm coming guys!'

He rushed down stairs and head toward the door, and saw the thick, white, blinding mist in front of him.

* * *

><p>IT BE DONE!<p>

Holy crap did I delay on this for such a long time!

Anyway...I hope you guys enjoyed!

Notify me if I made any mistakes...


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay the sixth chapter is here! Please read and review when you are done please? I would like some feed back :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fairy Tail or Maple Story!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**. . .**

Evan saw the blinding mist that stood in his path. He can hear the laughs of a vile man and the loud cries of agony from his friends. He took a step into the mist and immediately felt cold. Of course Evan toughened up and shrugged off the cold as if a little frost bite wasn't going to hurt.

He took the time he needed to take in order to whisper a few spells so that nobody can hear. The boy knew who was in the mist and decided that it would be wise to take it slow in his current state. Evan knew he couldn't possibly defeat Leon if he didn't have the element of surprise on his side.

After casting his spells, two spirits appeared next to him and took off into hiding. Evan walked further into the mist until he saw familiar figures inside the mist.

'You will pay for hurting my friends Von Leon,' he thought to himself as he approached.

He walked lightly ad slowly to assure that his condition won't worsen. As he hit the dead center of the mist, he felt a sharp drop in his body temperature.

Everyone looked over and smiled and had looks of relief on their faces.

"Hey, it's Evan. He's here to help us," Natsu said shivering to the core.

Evan looked over at Natsu and saw happy next to him. "You two shouldn't waste energy speaking, just focus on controlling the adrenaline rushing through your body," he said to them.

Von Leon opened his eyes and felt a small spike in force of energy from the approaching boy. **"So, Arkarium failed in his duties to keep you out of commission. His spell wore off that quickly which just proves that he is weak,"** Von Leon said as he opened his eyes to glare at Evan.

Evan looked over to his right and saw his dragon lying on the ground in pain. He can feel Mir's pain, but continued to tough it out. "For this you will suffer the consequences, Von Leon."

"**A mere child, up against someone such as I, Von Leon the Baron of Lion Heart Castle,"** Von Leon laughed at the boy and held his sword from the tip of its hilt, and the tip of his blade on the ground.

Evan struggled to ignore the freezing temperatures and knew he couldn't endure for very long. He started to shiver more and more and thought to himself, 'It's so cold…if I can just fight it long enough.'

Lucy, who was so freezing cold she could barely move her fingers, peeked up at Evan and looked in awe to how resilient to the cold he was. "H-how is he not a-affected by this freezing temperature." The blonde asked as adrenaline continuously rushed through her body, trying to keep some of its warmth.

"Oh, he's being affected by the cold. I'd say he has a few short moments before he reaches his limit. From the looks of it, he already used some energy before coming into the mist. Evan must have some kind of plan," Phantom answered as his pupils glowed with a dim, purple light.

"**Oh, he has a plan to take me down? I'm afraid it will not work," **Leon exclaimed with a penetrating shout that sent more chills down everybody's spines.

Evan started to breathe heavily and gripped his staff tightly. He smiled and shouted one word, "Now!"

A blue, icy, rocky golem appeared from behind Von Leon and slammed its arm into the ground, which caused icicles to shoot from the ground up at him.

Leon leaped into the air and dodged every icicle until a red dragon appeared, and shot a golden light from its mouth. It managed to hit him, but not deal enough damage to so much as even scratch him. The bright light left Von Leon blind for a few moments, which bought some time to further Evan's plans in defeating against him.

The people from the guild watched in amazement as they lay freezing cold on the ground. Their surroundings were all covered in ice, and there was no sign of the mist letting up.

Natsu struggled to get up to his feet and saw Evan breathing heavily. He struggled to walk over to him and stumbled almost every time to do so.

"Hey," Natsu addressed Evan, "That was pretty cool. I think you might have got him."

Evan stared down at Natsu and replied with, "I don't think so…this was only a mere distraction."

"D-distracted? F-for what," Natsu questioned as he shivered.

Evan quickly answered, "Von Leon can only conduct and strengthen his mist when he is focused on fighting the enemies that surround him. He can't be distracted by any surprise attacks or enemies that come in from his peripheral sight."

Natsu seemed very impressed, but saw a weakening Evan as he wheezed and started to cough.

Evan glanced over at Phantom and said to him, "Ready, Phantom?"

"I thought you would never ask! Now that he lost some focus on conducting this mist, our bodies can start relaxing a little more," Phantom responded with a lively tone.

The light-haired man spun his cane and made a formation for his next attack, "Stolen Power: Assaulter!"

Phantom immediately disappeared in an instant and struck at Von Leon with multiple blows from his cane which acted like a very sharp blade at that moment.

Von Leon laughed at him as the attack was ineffective. He then grabbed Phantom by the arm before he could evade to the ground. The evil man then flung him up and tossed him down into the ground with brute force.

"**A small child came up with this plan, all on his own? Hmm, I am rather impressed; and yet pissed off at the same time! I was hoping that I could toy with you people a little more, but seeing as you were able to weaken my mist by throwing me off rhythm; I might as well destroy you all,"** Von Leon then widely opened his eyes and landed on the ground. His body turned dark for a moment, and it grew to an enormous size.

"What…kind of power is this," Erza said in shock by the amount of power unleashed by Von Leon.

Happy looked up at him as well as a giant lion with a giant, red mane and black eyes. "He's scary," the little blue feline exclaimed in horror.

Von Leon was now wearing a pair of tattered black pants, and a giant metal armlet. He looked down at everyone below him. Leon let out a loud, echoing laugh.

The mist was still surrounding everyone, but its effects had been lost as it is just now nothing but a soundproof dome that nobody else can enter.

"Von Leon, in the name of justice…you will perish," Evan exclaimed at the enormous lion.

Von Leon laughed once more, **"Tis a pity when you're just a child and can't comprehend any of your situations or circumstances. I believe it is you who will perish, young dragon master."**

Evan scowled at the vile creature and exclaimed back in rebuttal, "I may be a kid…but that doesn't mean I should be…underestimated!"

Natsu gave a cheer to the young boy and attacked Von Leon.

"Talons of the Fire Dragon," Natsu's legs then became engulfed in flames and went in to give a vital kick in the head to Von Leon.

"**Too….SLOW," **Von Leon then reached out with his giant claw and grabbed Natsu's leg and threw him down and kicked him to the ground before his attack could touch him.

"Natsu," Happy exclaimed in concern for his dear friend.

"Damn you! You'll pay," Gray said scowling at Von Leon. "Ice Make: Spear!"

Erza even re-equipped herself with her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She summoned a massive amount of swords, and sent them flying at Von Leon.

The giant Lion stood there and took the two attacks dead on and not one scratch or so much as a sheer sign of penetrating his fur was visible. The guild was just shocked, but this didn't surprise our heroes.

The heroes knew who they were up against, and knew all-out attacks will never work against him.

Von Leon crossed his arms and grinned,** "It is futile to launch so many desperate attacks at me. Isn't that right Darian the Demon Slayer?"**

"You know damn well that I can kick your ass! I did it in the past and I'll do it again," the Demon Slayer shouted in rejection to the lion's comments.

Darian darkened with the aura of a demon and summoned the power of all of his demon force, and launched an attack at Von Leon. He swung down his scepter at Von Leon's face.

Von Leon attempted to block it with a small barrier emanating from his claw. Unfortunately for the evil baron, he was overpowered by the demon force and the barrier shattered and sent Von Leon tumbling to the ground with heavy force.

The Fairy Tail guild could not believe what they had just witnessed, and were flabbergasted.

"What in the hell? H-how," Gray exclaimed.

"Such power," Gajeel added.

"That was just amazing," Lucy commented.

"He finally got him," Levy stated.

"That's the strength of a real man," Elfman blurted.

"Such remarkable power; I've never seen anything like it," Makarov said staggered by the intense power.

"It is called 'demon force'," Phantom explained as his breath froze as it puffed in the air.

Lucy looked over at the light-haired man and was puzzled by the term that she had heard, "Demon force?" She turned her head and still holding herself as the temperature was still dreadfully cold.

Phantom nodded, "Instead of magic he uses the demon force, which is a demon's magic. It regenerates itself if the user, usually a demon or half-demon, strikes a foe heavily with this aura. The stronger the attack, the more it recovers. So as it stands, Darian is pretty undefeatable in combat."

"That's just amazing! A power that regenerates itself after a foe is struck by any of its attacks," Natsu roared with excitement.

The giant lion then tried to pick himself back up to his feet. He looked down and at his feet were many angry and agitated ants. He rubbed his mouth with his arm and growled with anger, "**That was just…a lucky shot. I guarantee that it won't happen again!"**

The lion then stretched his arms out and extended his paws, and out came giant, razor-sharp that appeared like metal. Von Leon swung arms toward his chest in an X shape and a deadly wave struck at the Demon Slayer.

"Mir, I need you to get up! We need you now," Evan exclaimed as he shook Mir's unresponsive body.

Mir said with a faint voice in response to Evan, "I…can barely…speak. Master…I am sorry. I can't go on in this fight, but…here is some of my power."

Evan looked at him and smiled, "You're such a fool, Mir. Getting yourself injured this badly in a fight must really hurt your pride, huh?"

Mir let out a small laugh and fell unconscious. Evan could feel power surging through him.

"Everyone, take some of this power! We will defeat Von Leon together."

Mercedes looked over and shook her head, and Happy let out a loud "aye, sir" after the statement.

"Fairy Tail members and my fellow heroes," Evan announced, "let this be the moment the foul baron falls once and for all!"

Everyone let out a cheer, and focused on taking some of the power that Evan attained from Mir. Aran and Maha, Mercedes, and Darian the Demon Slayer, and the mages of Fairy Tail suddenly felt a surge of energy rushed through them.

They all let out their strongest attacks, and took aim for the giant lion.

"**What is this? This power…it's…it's…too much," **Von Leon let out a roar as he was engulfed by debris from everyone's attacks.

Soon the debris cleared up and out came a defeated Von Leon who was in his human form.

"**I must say, I underestimated your abilities. Though be warned, I won't hold anything back next time," **he gave a slight bow, walked into the mist, and disappeared.

The mist cleared and the sun was in the sky. The sky was blue and the day looked beautiful. Everyone was relieved that Von Leon had been defeated…for now. Everyone took some time to heal anyone who was injured during the battle, and some went on jobs as normal.

It was still a fine day after all, but little did the guild and heroes know that somehow, a large city appeared not far from Magnolia. In that very city was a sick and twisted scientist by the name of Professor Gelimer.

"Oh, this is just wonderful! This world holds so many wonders….and people to experiment on! I can't wait to create the perfect specimen to take down those heroes once and for all," the crazed scientist laughed maniacally.

His laughter echoed through the city and the creatures he created roamed the streets, doing his dirty work.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...if there are any mistakes like typos here and there, please let me know and I will fix it.<strong>

**I will get to work on chapter 7 soon if I can at least get reviews from at least 10 people.**

**If you are a regular reader of this story, please if you have any friends interested in Fairy Tail (at least) or Maple Story, ask them to read this and give their thoughts.**

**Again, please read and review! Thanks!**


	8. Black Mage Ch7

Sorry about the late update guys. I am also working the first chapter to another cross over. I hope you guys will find that one interesting :P

Anyway...I think this craptastic chapter (some of you may think it's good or fairly decent) will hopefully receive some reviews.

Habits note: I tended to stray off topic in this chapter, and had to keep going back and do edits to before I uploaded this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or MapleStory!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Time passed since the battle with Von Leon. Our heroes went on the latest adventure with the Fairy Tail guild in the world of Edolas. They fought to save their guild mates and make it back home.

Over in Maple World, somewhere in the gardens of Ereve, a young Empress and her knights watch over their heroes.

"_My Knight-Hood, please find a way into this strange world and warn the heroes that Ereve is in grave danger. We can't fight off the Black Mage's forces for much longer,"_ The young golden-haired queen begged.

Neinheart, the royal advisor to the empress who pledged his services to the Empress herself, bowed to her, and turned to the knights, "We must traverse to this land of Fiore somehow. For the future of us all, the peaceful dwellers of Maple World, we must aid our heroes in that world in order to stop the evil from seeping through it!"

"Count on the power of the crusading dawn! I, Mihile, draw my sword in the name of the Empress," the knight stated with pride.

A man wearing half-black half-white mask, some rogue clothing, and black hair as dark as the night said with a stern growl, "I will defend her majesty with my stealth! Like I always say: Stealth is key!"

"May my flames aid the light when it is overcome by the dark," said a girl wearing a red robe and holding a staff.

"Hmm, this ought to be interesting. I mean, fighting the Black Mage is fun and all, but not when we are clearly out matched by numbers," A man wearing pirate clothing commented.

"The winds are calling to me. Their cries are deep, and are riddled with despair. Irena, champion of the wind shall call upon its power to aid the heroes in battle," she said with a glorious and poetic tone.

Neinheart stared at the knights with an expression of urgency. He nodded at them, and they nodded back.

"Let us depart."

He revealed his hand in front of himself from underneath his white and blue robes.

Neinheart focused enough energy to open a rift to the other world, and everyone traversed through it.

"_Good luck…and be safe my loyal knights,"_ Cygnus said to them before they left.

Over in Earthland…

"Ah, I am so glad to be home in Fairy Tail again! Now, who wants to fight me," was the first sentence to come bursting from Natsu's overused mouth.

"Can't you go a day without fighting someone you flame brain," Gray shouted.

Natsu walked up to him and pressed his forehead against Gray's, "You wanna go, snowman?"

"Anytime, pinky!"

They were both about to rumble when Evan stepped in the middle of their childish quarrel. He looked at them with an angry expression and shouted in both their ears, "KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU! OR I'LL MAKE YOU STOP."

Natsu and Gray started laughing at the child, and tears came pouring from their eyes.

"Yeah, sure! A kid like you is going to do that," Natsu said laughing really hard.

Gray was doing the same, "I completely agree! I'd love to see that happen!

Evan laughed to himself then suddenly; Natsu and Gray found themselves beaten up so quickly they didn't even know what the hell happened.

"Heh, I knew learning from the Battle Mage would come in handy. What did I say, Aran?"

"Hey, you got me there kid. Looks like they might have learned their lesson," Aran replied applauding the young mage.

Lucy looked over at Evan and asked, "What is a battle mage?"

Evan was reluctant to answer, "A battle mage is the type of magic user that doesn't just use magic to attack, but rather uses magic to beat the living daylights out of enemies physically. In order to do battle they use a staff. Their magic is quite powerful, and I am sort of trying to get the hang of using it."

"Sounds like powerful magic," Lucy said with a nervous expression.

As the day moved forward, Makarov was watching from the Bar as the guild went about their business, relaxing, and having fun. He then looked over at the door as it swung open.

In the door-way stood six people; the heroes and the entire guild looked over at the strangers.

"Can I help you," Makarov asked.

A man with light-blue hair that a long braid going down his back and wearing robes of white and light-blue took a step forward into the room.

The heroes took a closer look at the young man, and were shocked to see who it was.

"NEINHEART," they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Neinheart," Makarov questioned.

The other five people then took a step inside the building and eyed everybody carefully.

"This place is filled with noisy people," the masked man commented.

"Hush, Eckhart, you know why we are here," Neinheart responded.

Each of the heroes stood in front of the six and kneeled before them.

Phantom was the first to respond, "It is our greatest honor, to meet the Empress' royal Knights."

"We are here for a reason and we will explain as soon as everyone stops staring…and being obnoxious," Neinheart said with a stern expression.

After getting acquainted with each other, Makarov and the rest of the guild started to ask questions.

"So, you are known as the Knights of Cygnus? I can still hardly fathom what is going on here," Makarov said.

"Yes we are…and what are the people here doing? Jobs were it," Neinheart replied as he watched the pink-haired lad and the shirtless man argue constantly.

Neinheart grew a little irritated by the brawling Natsu and Gray kept causing, so he took a step outside.

Makarov watched him walk out the door and thought, 'Hmm, everything that has happened lately…it's…strange.'

"What's his problem," Gajeel blurted.

"It's too noisy here. Everyone needs to be quiet," Eckhart said again.

"Please excuse Eckhart. He's not used to people drawing attention to themselves and neither is he used to attention," Mihile explained.

"Oh boy, Hawkeye looks pretty angry at those two constantly attacking each other," Oz pointed out.

Hawkeye was holding Natsu by his shirt, and gray by his arm. He took them both and slammed their heads into each other.

"Looks like I win, heheheh," Hawkeye said laughing and flexing his arm.

"I stand corrected," Oz reclaimed.

"H-he's a brute," Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"He just likes to have fun, and we can't really do much about that," Irena explained.

After all of the ruckus died down, the heroes and the knights gathered outside with Neinheart, including some of the guild members who were curious.

"Why is it that you are here, and how did you get here," Evan asked.

Neinheart answered with a sigh, "We are here to help you seal this world off from ours. Evil has been pouring into this world from ours. The empress has sent us here to aid you in keeping the Black Mage's forces out. Once the evil can no longer enter this world there will only be a one way portal from here to ours which no other person, but our world's inhabitants can enter if they were transported here somehow. And to answer your second question, I am able to open portals to different worlds or dimensions if I need to."

The heroes' eyes widened and Phantom came with an outburst, "What? What would the Black Wings need that's in this world? At one moment we're trying to get back home, and the next we have to stay here a little longer?"

"Calm down Phantom, if you are worried that much about the Empress please, know that she is okay. We have asked the assistance of the Resistance from Edelstein, and other famous warriors to help defend Ereve."

Neinheart felt a chill go down his spine as he could not bare to tell them, but he did what he had to, "Black Mage has sent professor Gelimer to study the magical aspects of this world. On top of that, he would build a machine that would suck up any magic in the air."

Natsu couldn't believe what he had head, "S-suck up magic? Who the hell does he think is?"

Darian grew angry and his demonic aura shrouded him and made the air around him cold, "He just wants more power…he won't stop until he rules everything!"

"His lust for power knows no bounds! He is truly a monster," Aran said with a scowl.

The heroes were starting to get worked up, except for Evan who was strangely calm, and mute about the situation. He spoke with Mir after healing the wounds that Von Leon gave him.

The Knights came and discussed the task at hand with Neinheart.

"So it is settled, we will start a reconnaissance mission by the morning on the morrow," Neinheart announced.

Soon the sun fell behind the mountains, and a crescent moon appeared from over the horizon. Everyone went home for the night to get catch some Zs. The Knights happened to rent an apartment using the money that they were given by some of the members of Fairy Tail. Neinheart stood outside the apartment and was looking up at the stars.

Evan stared out the window and walked down the stairs and outside, but just before he left the room one of the knights halted him for a moment. It was Mihile who quickly delayed him for that short moment.

"You do know that Neinheart doesn't like to be bothered at times like this," he told him.

"I need to tell him something. Something rather important," Evan replied back staring forward with a serious expression.

Mihile stared at him and let him go. Evan walked outside and stared at Neinheart for a bit.

He then walked up to him gave a bow, and said to him, "I feel a strange distorted wave of magical power from a massive landmass far off in the East. There are people from our world on it definitely, and I believe it could be the home of the Resistance."

Neinheart nodded and continued to look up at the night sky, "So, you can feel it too? For a kid you sure have substantial magical talents. Grendel taught you well."

"You knew all this time that Edel-" Evan was cut off.

"Don't speak the name, it'll cause a stir. We need to stay level-headed right now, young one."

"Okay, I get it now. However, you know that I studied more than what Grendel taught me. Correct."

"I heard you secretly went behind his back and studied Freud's methods of using magic."

"I prefer his methods. I am not saying Grendel was a bad teacher, but Freud was a kind and gentle soul. When I first heard about him from Afrien I just knew that were was more to magic than meets the eye."

"You're a foolish child, and yet so bold."

"I take that as a compliment. Sometimes…I feel like I am the most inexperienced one among the heroes."

Neinheart turned around and saw Evan with a look of dismay. He looked at the young mage and comforted him, "That isn't true. You are what the heroes need to win against the Black Mage. You keep the heroes focused on their goals as Freud did back in his day."

Evan started to grin and laugh to himself. He looked up at the stars and found himself in his center. He said good night to Neinheart and went back into the apartment.

Everyone was having a good night's rest. Our heroes were resting, and so were Fairy Tail and the Knights.

* * *

><p>I think I did a craptastic job with this chapter =

Read and Review to let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long, I just wanted to get some reviews for my last chapter =P


	9. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

An apology to all those who have been waiting for the next chapter for this story; I wish I could have had it done months ago but my computer decided it wanted to not work and so I had to reformat my hard drive. No worries though I have read your plea! To do my next chapter I will need your help. Send me your PMs for any ideas of the next chapter! Remember 3 new classes were introduced in the game, and I need some ideas on how to introduce them! Also, if you wish to know what stories I might plan for the future just add me on skype . Name is dk-delta.

Also I am really sorry about not updating this story. Aside from the computer crashing I also have been doing some part-time work (I have a job.) Again I apologize for not saying anything for a long time! 

Note: I will credit you in the end of the chapters for your ideas on how to introduce the new class characters: Luminous, Kaiser, and Angelic Buster.

Hope you guys have something to help me out!


End file.
